planetstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Navigator
A directory of every official page on the wiki. Accurate as of June 12, 2019 Astronomy Division General Astronomy Caelregios General article: Caelregio * Araneus * Avis * Felis * Hippocampus * Malus * Noctua * Selachimorphus * Simianus * Solarium * Tarandus * Testudo Miscellaneous * Longitude of vernal equinox * Quadrant Planets Planetary Classification General article: Planetary classification By environment: * Ammonia planet * Barren planet * Chlorine planet * City planet * Crater planet * Forest planet * Methane planet * Mountain planet * Phosphorus planet * Sulfur planet By size: Sorted small --> large * Sub-Earth * Mid-Earth * Super-Earth * Midplanet * Sub-Jupiter * Mid-Jupiter * Super-Jupiter Other: * Pulsar planet Planets * Aita * Alpheus * Bellerophon * Cerenytis * Crom * Deino * Dalia * Devana * Diomedes * Eurystheus * Hades * Ino * Irpa * Lusus * Penthus * Poseidon * Prima * Scylla * Tamar * Tuonetar * Zeus Star Systems * 12 Ophiuchi system * 18 Scorpii system * 61 Cygni system * 70 Ophiuchi system * Alpha Centauri system * Barnard's Star system * Tau Ceti system * Zeta Reticuli system Star & Planet Catalogues * BF star catalogue * PH star catalogue * Planet number * Planetary host star designation Sports Division * Captivating events and changes between Cubs championships (1908–2016) * Curse of Bob Short * Curse of Stephen Strasburg * Future of Major League Baseball * Future of National Basketball Association * Future of National Football League * Future of National Hockey League * List of MLB series matchup names * List of MLB team nicknames Miscellaneous Measurement Units List: List of invented units Length (short -> long) * Slit * Dex * Tald * String * Base * Domadom * Voyage * Nanoparsec * Geosync * Microparsec Time (short -> long) * Quatreme * Tierce * Instant * Miggit * Cant * Dix * Mubla * Elit * Sweck * Hute * Duse * Sessent * Tressent * Sescade * Viguin * Lifetime Velocity * Astronomical unit per year Mass * Waze * Wekagram Area * Mole * Table * Room * Home * Court * Diamond * Arena * Farm * Globe Volume * Sink * Tub * Pool Math * Alphanumber * Divit operation * Exponent difference * Factorial–triangular ratio * Koft operation * Sum–difference ratio * Time operation Saurian General article: Saurian * List of culinary stuff in Saurian * List of descriptive terms in Saurian * List of household components in Saurian * List of items in Saurian * List of media terms in Saurian * List of scientific terms in Saurian * List of social terms in Saurian * List of typographic terms in Saurian * List of units in Saurian * Saurian periodic table Other * Brain quality index * Birthheight * Colored numbers * Distinct color scheme * Day of the Vengeance * Human height & solar declination * List of color representations and symbolisms * List of dates * List of oxymorons * List of pleonasms * Moles on girl's arms * Pardie * New Year date change General wiki * The homepage * This navigator page Categories Astronomy Division * Astronomical catalogues * Caelregios Sports Division * Major League Baseball Miscellaneous * Color * Math * Saurian * Units General * Articles * Charticles * Concepts * Listicles * Category:Articles